


Magical Flare of Emotions

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M, Fever, Fire Powers, Fluff, Kissing, Preston being Preston, Romance, Some Humor, Some magic, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: Day before the last day of camp. Harrison knows he doesn't have much time left, he should confess to Nerris before it's too late! Does he do it? Of course not. Instead he let his emotions loose in the forest leaving Nerris to pick up the pieces of his heart and unstable powers his body might hold all the while the looming thought of his parents locking him up forever heavy on her mind.
Relationships: Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Magical Flare of Emotions

It was a dark, unusually cold evening, one of the last days of summer. The camp was silent; all of the campers scattered to their tents not wanting to say goodbye. Preston was being extra dramatic about every little detail for the past week. It was really hard for him to cover his emotions, the hardest one that was making him sad the most was disappointment. His two best friends, Nerris and Harrison, did nothing to confess their love for each other. Not only that, but they actively avoided each other. Harrison was looking down the entire time while Nerris looked conflicted between insulting his weakness or comforting him. Preston can do nothing, but watch as the two silently went on to the opposite sides of the camp.

Nerris was aimlessly walking between trees around the camp. Just one more day and she'll be back with her parents playing dungeons and dragons and computer games and... Being alone. Not that she didn't have friends, but she didn't like being social that often. While at Camp Campbell she made new friends that were just as awkward and weird as her. And there was Harrison.

Nerris kicked a rock into a dark bark of a pine tree. Oh that wannabe magic user that can do nothing but cast charm person whenever he was near her. His stupid wild magic makes her trained wizard sense tingle with such intensity. His stupid top hat, his stupid olive eyes that would sparkle, his stupid Bill Cipher looking face, his stupid magic that would actually daze her and make her feel all tingly... Agh! Nerris mumbled elfish curses under her breath as she made a turn to her tent. She was marching back, her cloak swishing behind her. That Harrison sure was something else.

_Too bad she will never see him again_.

That made Nerris stop dead in her tracks. She would never hear his excited gasp whenever he actually makes his tricks work, the little _ta-da_ when he is showing off. The mage's hands find their way to her head, trying to ease the rising headache. Harrison was certainly something else.

Nerris will never admit that she has a crush on him. No... It was something more. She would always feel her heart skip a beat whenever he would approach and start speaking, Nerris had to actively stop her mind from blanking out. His voice was soothing enough she started hearing it in her dreams. Tiny whispers just next to her ear making the hair on the back of her head rise up. His breath on her neck, sweet words and slow ghost touches... Too bad those were just dreams. 

"You are talking to yourself again, Nerris. Better hold it together for at least one more day and it will be over. Forever." She sighed, making her way to her tent again, ignoring a feeling of want in her stomach.

Harrison was running through the woods far from the camp. He felt his skin burning like lava for every step he took. For the longest time he wanted to say something to Nerris to let her know his feelings. He would always ignore the fights they had, even he knew Nerris was being a tsundere like always, but what he also figured out was that only he can make her act like that. Her cold exterior would break, her face would heat up and he would feel her heart beating faster. Too bad Harrison was too afraid to reach out and touch her since he knew his hand would melt to the touch. He managed to hold his posture for the entire summer, but he reached his limit.

"Like she feels the same..." Harrison sighed when he reached a clearing far away from camp, the perfect place to vent. He kneeled, his hand reaching his heart. He let out a scream, the grass around him combusting into flames. His eyes teared up as he fell to the ground face first. He sobbed, afraid of tomorrow, afraid of seeing his parents again, afraid of saying _goodbye_.

"Gosh, you really are lost without me." The voice, such a familiar voice, whispered so close to his ear. His body tensed up as he turned his head to the source of the sound. She was close enough he could count the stars in her eyes. "N-Nerris?" He whimpered, ashamed by the quake in his voice. She didn't seem to mind as she chuckled. "Now, now. Wouldn't want anyone seeing you like this."

_Especially you, Nerris_.

He finished in his head. Wiping the tears and standing up on his wobbly legs, Harrison took a deep breath. Unfortunately, that caused a major spin in his head and he fell. Luckily, Nerris was here to catch him.

"Look at me... Heh..." He smiled looking right into her eyes. "Already falling for you."

His breath came out from his mouth like a steam, his hands were burning and his mouth felt dry. Nerris didn't look dazed at all, she just held him close while looking into his eyes. "Nerris..." Harrison licked his lips and continued. "I might have a crush on you. For the past few months I had one."

He tried to get a reaction out of her, but she remained blank. That is until she moved closer, her lips slightly curled up. Harrison wasted no time and crashed his lips to hers feeling her cool skin calming the hot storm in his heart.

"Harrison...?" Her voice was distant now, was he losing his mind? "Harrison!" A desperate call was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious.

Nerris got there just in the right time. She knew something bad was going to happen when Preston told her Harrison ran away. She wasted no time not even bothering to warn David. Her legs just flew on their own in a random direction. She was lucky enough that she was going in the right direction. Harrison was on a large clearing in the middle of a ring of burned grass, passed out. She walked closer, the grass making crunching noises as she went.

The magician did not look good. He was sweaty, his hair sticking to his face, his breath was quick and uneven. She crouched next to him to check his temperature, but yelped in surprise when she burned her hand. _His silly magic was actually doing fire damage to her..._ She would be impressed in any other situation, but now she had to stop a panic attack. She had to get him back to camp as soon as possible. Surely David would know what to do, right? Nerris took off her cloak and wrapped Harrison in the midnight blue cloak as best as she could. He looked like a sack of potatoes and you bet your ass she's gonna carry him like that.

"You stupid, dumb dwarf using... Huff... Magic... Not good for your health..." She mumbled while getting him on her back. Her cloak did its part in protecting her from the burns, but her hands already had burnt marks and she could feel her back sweating.

"You are... Going... On a diet..." She knew he was not fat, quite skinny actually, but she was too small to carry anyone like this. She kept mumbling all the way back to stop the thoughts of pain from entering her mind. Sure, her knees did not like the weight, her hands were stinging like hell, his hot body so close to hers...

That sounded so wrong, but it was true. He did look cute like this. Not to mention around half way through her cloak stopped being useful and she had to use every inch of her being not to scream in pain. It was like dancing with flames, but those flames were her best enemy making everything ten times worse. She just had to endure it, no matter how much he hated her and she him. Just saying that in her head made her face twist in agony.

Nerris opened her eyes. The last thing she remembers was her cursing the burns on her back. Speaking of which she was laying down on the bed that surely can’t be the one in her tent. Is it? No… She was on a wider bed and a different tent. Everything was murky though, she must’ve lost her glasses. She tried to get up from her position only to bite down a scream. Her entire body was damaged with burn marks and was wrapped in layers of cold wet towels. What happened… Did she walk into fire or…?

_Harrison_

The memories returned to haunt her. She jumped from the bed, ignoring her pain and letting out only a couple of whimpers on the way. She reached out for her glasses on the small table next to her and somehow maneuvered out of her bed. It wasn’t her bed… Her bed wasn’t filled with sheets of paper with poems and books upon books of Shakespeare’s work. This must be Preston’s bed which means…

She turned her head and sure enough, like the tent had invisible line where books stop and colorful cards, wands and other _false_ magic object take their place. There was a person laying on that bed. The one that caused all this trouble.

Nerris limped to his bed, her body too tired to move much, but all she wanted to see if he’s ok. He was still very hot to the touch, his breathing was quick, but steady. He was laying on his back so she could see his face. It was blank… Emotionless, best described as dead.

“What is wrong with you, Harry?” Nerris whispered, a small part of her hoping he would wake up with _it’s just a prank, bro_. Sadly, he didn’t move. The mage placed her hand on his cheek, hissing as it stung like a bitch, but hey, that hand is already burned. Can’t be burned more, right? After her skin adapted to the temperature she was free to move it without getting hurt too much. She traced his cheek down to his neck, then she crossed to the other side of his face. His skin was smooth, pale and… Nice to touch.

“You would never let me do this in real life…” Nerris joked dryly, not really talking to anyone. _But this is real life_ … She added in her head. “I… I hope you get well soon. I don’t really like insulting myself.” She mumbled. “Not that I’m finding anything worth insulting on you.” Her voice was little above a whisper. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, she finally removed her hand from his face with a deep sigh. “I’m… Sorry. I wish I can help you more.” With a final attempt, Nerris lowered her head to his lips, her own barely making contact with his. To her surprise she didn’t flinch away because of temperature. Making a test, _just a test_ , she pressed her lips to his with more force. They were soft and pleasantly cool much like her own. They were… Perfect. Not realizing she closed her eyes, she kept kissing, her lips danced on his own. Not a response from him, but her heart was singing a different tune. She was squealing on the inside and she had nothing on her mind other than the feeling of softness… And taste… And…

How did she get to his neck?

Nerris froze, her eyes wide. Sure enough, there was a trail of saliva from his lips down to the crook of his neck just above his shirt. Even more confusing was the fact that where her kisses trailed, his skin was a pleasantly cool. Does that mean she would have to kiss every part of his body to calm his high temperature? Deciding it was best to test it again, Nerris returned her lips to his and moved downward to the other side of his neck. It worked! She traced the trail her lips took with her finger and yes, it worked like a charm. Like magic… “Oh no…” Nerris let out a sigh. Maybe it’s the water that’s cooling him down. No, the towels would work if that’s the case. Her saliva? “I’m so sorry...” She licked her palm and slapped his forehead, but the burning returned. “Oh, a kiss from the fair maiden works… What, are we in a fairy tale or something?” She huffed and sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Nerris took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She switched her hand on his forehead with her lips and gently applied pressure. The area soon become cool enough for her to move her head tracing butterfly kisses to his nose. She stayed like that for a moment listening to his calm breathing, her nose to his. She was trying not to imagine him actually kissing her like this, his olive eyes half lidded, lopsided smile plastered on his face, his breathing getting faster… She didn’t need to close her eyes to imagine that…

“Nerris?”

_Oh_

Her screech filled the night air and her first reaction was to swat his face. That proved to be a mistake as her hand still hurt. Harrison was staring wide eyed as she screamed again and fell to the floor. Barely having enough strength to get up again, Nerris decided that it would be best to stay in that position. Good thing he can’t feel her face heating up close to his temperature. In the same time, Harrison was having a hard time trying to keep his heart beat steady and his mind from overreacting. He knew it would come to this, the magic was amplified by his emotions and since he kept them all locked up in his mind, it was only a matter of time before he exploded. Looks like his condition was stable for now, but why? He reached for his face to touch an unusual cooling sensation on his cheek only to let out a barely audible groan. His skin was wet and colder than the rest of his body. Did Nerris do something to him and would that explain why was she the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes?

Speaking of which, she was still on the floor, unmoving. He wanted to reach out to help her, but then what? He could feel the awkwardness in the air and it really didn’t help their situation. They stayed in silence for a while, neither of them daring to move. Suddenly, the tent door opened and stressed out looking David came into their field of vision.

“Hey you two! Glad you are awake.” His voice was loud and filled with relief. He gently lifted Nerris from the ground all the while her face cringed in pain. Harrison could only watch her as she cursed to herself when she was finally on her feet. Gwen also walked into the tent with less enthusiasm and a frown on her face. “Finally… David and Preston wouldn’t shut their whiny mouths the entire night since Nerris passed out with Harrison on her back. The burn marks did not help at all.” She mumbled earning a look from David. “It was true I was worried sick. You two didn’t tell anyone where you were going. I assumed the worst when you returned in such a poor state.” David said softly giving Harrison a bottle of water. “We tried to check your temperature, but everything all but melted close to your skin.” Gwen added with a wave of her hand. “We had to call your parents- “

“What?” Harrison cut her off, his voice full of panic. “No. No! That will only make things worse!” He flared up, slamming his fist on the soft bed. “We had no choice.” David said firmly, shaking his head. “They said that you have to remain in bed and it would go away.” Gwen said purposely avoiding the fact the first thing they said was to drown him or contain him somewhere far from the civilization.

“Yes, they told me the same thing when I had similar condition back when I was 8. I spent 3 weeks glued to the bed until I finally snapped and burnt the yard.” Harrison hissed back. “Sure, I was fine afterwards, but do you really think they are concerned for their monster’s safety?” He didn’t even realize, but hot tears started dripping down his eyes. He sniffled and turned to the other side of the bed not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“Harrison.” That weak voice again… He wanted to ignore it, but she kept talking. “Do you feel like burning something again?” That question lingered in the air, but the answer came so easily to him.

“I already did. You.” His voice was filled with hurt, but that didn’t make her flinch. “Nerris! Hey- “ He couldn’t see what was going on, but he heard Gwen’s and David’s complains and rustling of the tent door. “Look at me, Harry.” Her commanding voice was right next to him. He had no choice, but to comply. He was facing her now, her body may be filled with burn marks he made, but the strong sparks in her eyes told him she didn’t mind anymore. “I’m fine, silly.” She smiled and booped his nose. “See, doesn’t hurt.” She laughed doing the same to his forehead. “How did you do that anyway?” He asked tilting his head a little. He smirked as he watched her lower jaw twitch and her expression change into a pout. “I… Have no idea what are you talking about.” She made a humph noise looking everywhere by his face.

“Oh… Is that so?” Harrison scratched his chin in thought. “That’s weird. I do remember something happening. Something that began here.” He moved his finger to his lips carefully watching her eyes following his movement. It was quite amusing really, how her expression turned to one of fear then embarrassment. “Then something along the line of here.” His finger followed the trail her lips took earlier. “I don’t think it was done when it reached here.” His voice was smooth and very alluring, but deep inside Harrison knew he wouldn’t be able to keep teasing her like that. He did want to know what truly happen and this was the best way to get information out of her. He has to hit where it hurt so Nerris would break. “There might be something happening on the other side too, not really sure though.” He continued doing the same thing on the other side of his neck following the trail of cool skin. 

“S-stop…” Nerris whispered looking at the floor. She placed her hand on his effectively making him stop. “I just thought… I didn’t mean to… I…” She sighed unable to form a proper sentence. “Who would have thought that Nerris the Cure, the mighty sorcerer, would be afraid to speak her mind in front of a dwarf like me.” Harrison chuckled, but stopped when he noticed Nerris’ regretful expression.

“You are not even worth saving! I hate you and I hate myself for even getting an idea of kissing you.” She was so done with everything. The only thing she wanted right now was to run away or at least get hit by a meteor. Harrison in the same time quickly shut up and gazed at her with wide eyes.

“ _Oh_ …” Nerris hated that his voice failed. It was so weak and quiet yet it felt like he screamed it. Was he… _Disappointed_?

“Don’t give me that look, Harrison. It just isn’t worth it.” She turned her back to him and made her way to the tent exit. However, she was stopped by him yet again. “Funny thing the kiss actually woke up the sleeping princess… Well me in this situation.” Nerris wanted to ignore him, like she always did, but something told her she must turn around and look at him. She chose to ignore the feeling yet her feet remained planted on the ground.

“I guess I’m not the only magical kid after all.” His voice was close and it kept getting closer. She felt hands on her shoulder making her turn around. There was a genuine happy smile on his bright red face, like he still had a fever. “You put a curse on me _and_ lifted it from me all in a span of just 3 months. _Magic_!”

“I… What?” Nerris blinked in confusion and pushed his face away getting some space between them. “What curse? I only use my powers to get rid of my enemies- oh, I get it.” She couldn’t help, but to smirk. “But I don’t remember cursing you or anything like that.” She scratched her chin in thought.

“Oh Nerris, don’t be silly.” He used his hand to rise her chin to meet his level. She had to hold on a gasp, his eyes were like shining emeralds, so pretty… “You cursed my heart in loving your stupid little face.” He smiled, obviously joking, but about what? The sorceress was at loss of words yet again. She felt her heart beating faster and she was sure Harrison was the cause of it. He just looked so… Sure, but it the same time he was ready to break any time.

Noticing her dumbfound expression, Harrison’s confidence faltered and his knees almost gave up. He took a deep breath, but it didn’t calm his head. He was starting to get too hot again. If she really was the cause for all of this, better tell her now.

“J-just… Get me to bed.” His voice got weak again and so did his entire frame. Nerris wasted no time and easily picked up his now burning body. She bit her lip real hard to prevent a yell of pain from escaping, but he noticed her pained frown and shook his head. “Floor.” It was a simple yet effective command and she complied without saying anything. He was laying on the floor, a part of his blanket as a pillow with Nerris sitting across of him, close to his feet, staring, her eyes never leaving his.

“So… Ugh… I guess I have to explain all of this.” He started finally breaking the eye contact by placing his arm across his eyes. “All of this is happening because I can’t keep my magic in control. It’s like… Ugh… I guess… Wild magic?” He tried using a term he heard from the girl before while playing her board games.

“Exactly like wild magic…” She nodded, not that he could see. “In one moment you burned the grass around you and in another you magically cool down.” She pondered.

“Yes… But what happened that calmed that magic, Nerris?” He looked at her from under his arm too scared that she would notice the spark of irritation. “Who did I kill to let my magic not control me for once?” The sharpness of his voice made her visibly flinch. She looked at her hands, her fingers intertwining together.

“You didn’t…” She answered carefully like she was afraid of what happens next. “I… Kissed you. That’s when I noticed that your skin returned to your regular temperature. I didn’t know what was I doing so I… Just kept going.” She shrugged and finally looked at him. He wasn’t moving, his eyes still covered.

“Go figure…” He sighed and returned her nervous gaze with his own, his face deep red. “Well… You… I w-wasn’t kidding when I said you cursed me.” He lifted his hands in emphasis to his every word. “It’s because of you I get these, but none where so… Destructive… I don’t know.”

Nerris wasn’t sure should she be flattered or be banished from this universe. “Is that so?” She gulped as he sat up using his arms for support.

“Yes!” He was angry and the blood flowing quickly to his head made him dizzy. “I don’t get butterflies like the rest of the population, Nerris. I use magic, for one thing or another. Is it to impress you or prove you wrong, which I do… A lot, but the point is, you influenced me well enough for my magic to start acting up whenever I’m around you.” He huffed, getting rid of all the frustration did feel good though. Nerris was staring blankly at him with her jaws open wide.

“I… Knew that.” She got out of her trance quickly enough to smack his foot. “I knew you had magic and all that, I just thought it was too stupid to actually do any harm. Guess I’m wrong.” Her eyes filled with guilt. “I’m sorry you got so angry with me you almost burned yourself.”

“What?” It was Harrison’s turn to be confused. “Nerris, I’m not angry with you.” He crawled close to her, raising her chin to make her look at him yet again. He was careful not to touch her too much, he didn’t want to hurt her more than he already did.

“The reason why my magic chose to be so wild this night…” He wiped away her tear that was falling down her cheek. “It is the last day we got together and we never talked about staying in touch.” He smiled sadly, his hand grasping her own in a warm embrace. Huh, it didn’t hurt and she didn’t flinch away.

Realization filled her eyes along with more tears. She downright started sobbing into his shoulder. Harrison could facepalm for making her cry like that, but he just patted her back until her eyes dried off and her sniffles quieten down.

“I h-have forgotten. Tomorrow is... Our last day at camp.” She whispered still leaning against him. “Yes… The last day to gather enough courage to show you my best trick.” A little bit of his old cheerful tone returned to his voice. He pushed Nerris away just enough to see her eyes again. “I will lift the curse upon my heart if the fair lady approves of such.” His head bowed just slightly on which Nerris let out a giggle. “Nerris the Cute is more than happy to oblige to your request.”

As soon as he heard her words, Harrison wasted no time and crashed his lips to hers. He was slow and gentle, but no matter how hard he tried it didn’t last for more than a few seconds. Those few seconds felt like haven, both of them closed their eyes to enjoy it more. Nerris took an extra moment to open hers and stare at his olive gemstones.

“Art thee well? Doth thee still feeleth thy curse upon thy heart?” Her mind was foggy and the words just flew out of her mouth without thinking. Harrison laughed looking at her with half lidded eyes. “Just to be sure.” He winked and kissed her again, this time it didn’t last for a second, just a peck yet sweet and loving. Nerris giggled and dropped to the floor, the impact enough to clear her mind a bit.

“Do you… Feel any better?” She asked from her position on the floor. Harrison sighed, the air cooling his stomach and feeling quite good, but severely parched. Now that he thinks about it, his body is drenched in sweat and he had a headache. “I…” Nerris waited for him to finish, but his words never came. She looked at his direction on the floor finding him passed out.

“Oh God, Harrison!” She stood up immediately and reached for his forehead. It was… Not as hot as before. He had a temperature that’s for sure, but nothing around was burning like before. With great effort she carried his body to his bed and looked around for any sort of drink for him. There was a full bottle right on the nightstand next to her bed, perfect. Getting to work, Nerris grabbed the water bottle slightly disappointed in not finding it cold as she wanted, but it will do. Swiftly opening the cap, she took a swig first the liquid calming the worried feeling raising in her stomach. Next, she needed to make Harrison drink, she was sure it would help him. No, that’s not it, she needed some medicine. Sadly, there wasn’t any pills or vitamins around her anywhere. For a moment anger clouded her vision, but she remembered to keep her focus. After all, getting some medicine for her enemy would be like a side quest, more experience for her. _Enemy… Is he really just an enemy?_

_“You cursed my heart in loving your stupid little face.”_

His words rang in her ears as she made her way out of the tent. “Maybe, just maybe, he is my best enemy.” She smiled to herself, her voice the only thing breaking the night’s silence. She was walking quickly to the councilor’s cabin through the dark knowing the path well enough. Upon reaching the wooden cabin Nerris noticed the lights were on. She guessed David wouldn’t really go to sleep after she basically kicked him and Gwen out of the tent.

Raising her small fist and knocking three times on the door, she heard rustling before the door opened. It was who she thought would be; David. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise nothing else showed that he stayed up all night.

“Nerris! You are here. Is everything all right?” He moved out of the way to let the girl in. She looked around before answering noticing Gwen sleeping in her bed and someone else curled up in a ball on David’s bed. “The fair lady is fine, was there any doubt?” She mumbled not really into her element as she started searching around the cabinets. She was too focused on her quest, so focused she only realized that David picked her up when she was facing his worried face. “I’m in a search of medication for Harrison.” She explained, squirming to get out of his grip.

“I’m sorry, Nerris. Everything we gave him didn’t work. His temperature-“ “You are wrong.” David was very surprised when her fierce voice cut him off. Her expression morphed into a frown, her eyes filled with determination. “Harrison is sleeping as we speak. He is around the same temperature as a typical human with fever.” He finally let her go and she jumped back right on her feet and continued what she was doing, not caring for the noise her slamming of drawers made.

“But how…” David shook his head and put his hand on Nerris’ shoulder. Better not question it now. “All right, I believe you. Let me get him some medicine. Meanwhile I think someone would seek great comfort in knowing you’re ok.” He pushed Nerris slightly to his bed where the figure laid while he reached for the highest shelf and grabbed a white, dull looking bottle. He wasted no time in getting out of the cabin and to Harrison’s tent.

Nerris was left alone, soft snores of Gwen the only thing keeping her company. She reached out to the person in front of her and as soon as she laid her hand on the person’s shoulder there was an ear piercing screech.

“I am NOT sleeping, David and you CAN’T make me!” It was Preston, who jumped out of the bed as soon as he felt contact on his skin. His clothes were wrinkly, his hair all over his head and he was breathing heavily until he noticed the surprised look on Nerris’ face.

“NERRIS, oh my, you are ALIVE!” He wasted no time and pulled his friend in a bone crushing hug all the while crying a river on her shoulder. Nerris had to fight the urge to push him away from her burnt body, but she just couldn’t push her dramatic friend away. “I was SO worried; you have no idea! When I saw you all sick looking and half dead carrying unconscious Harrison back to camp the first thing on my mind was _they are so cute,_ but then I realized you would never let yourself go like that. Where IS Harry anyway? Is he ok as well? You don’t look so good… Nerris?” She didn’t respond, she just held him there, in pain, but happy somebody cared for her. Preston caught to it quickly and shut up still crying happy tears.

“You don’t have to be so worried about me, you know.” She replied after a few minutes when Preston actually let go of her. He was sitting on the bed his back against the wall and Nerris in front of him sitting cross legged. “Oh Nerris, I always worry about you.” He waved at her with a half-smile. “You and your clueless soul- I mean… Friend.” He coughed looking away. Nerris chose to ignore it with an eye roll.

“Harrison…” She began, but didn’t really know what to say. _His magic was going crazy because of me_. She thought feeling her face getting warmer. _I hope he will be alright… Of course he will, Nerris, don’t be dumb. He is on par with your awesome magic_ _abilities_. _You are the bigger problem after all._

Her train of thought was stopped with Preston’s unexpected squeak. She looked at him in confusion, her eyes filled with dread on the sight of his hands clasped on his cheeks, eyes wide and smiling, his mouth a perfect O. “There were so many _emotions_ on your face in just a few seconds! You must be thinking about Harrison. The fear! Doubt! _Looove~”_ He had to dodge a flying pillow with air craft velocity afterwards, but it was totally worth it. He continued laughing, but stopped when Nerris didn’t comment on it, defend herself or anything. He noticed her embarrassed expression, how she bit on her lower lip, her eyes that were looking away, her tense stance… That’s right, he could read her like a book.

“Nerris, look at me.” His tone suddenly changed, it was serious and unnerving, she had no other choice but to do so. As soon as she connected their gazes, Preston grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. “Don’t you see woman?! Your feelings finally manifested! It is your time, now or never, to proclaim your love for him. That is the SAME GOD DAMN THING I said to Harrison and look at him now! His poor little heart couldn’t take it!” He kept shaking her until he was out of breath. “Well…” Nerris let out a nervous chuckle. “He maybe kinda sorta did.” On her words Preston froze, but only for a second before exploding into giggles. “He DID?! Tell me Nerris, what did he say? Was is romantic? Was it to your liking? Oh wait, don’t tell me. I know exactly what he said!” He cleared his throat with a cough, took a deep breath and started. “There is something about your freckles that remained me of stars-” “What? No.” Nerris stopped him getting more and more frustrated.

“I’m not even sure if he meant it… He called it a curse-” “A CURSE?!” Now it was Preston’s turn to cut her off. He stared at her with such intensity before grabbing his head with his hands. “That _idiot._ What did I tell him… Stupid… Stupid…” He kept banging his head on the wall. “D-don’t be mad.” Nerris tried to stop him with her hands restricting his head movements. “The curse has been lifted with a kiss.” She flashed him a sly smile. Preston screeched in joy and hugged the poor girl again. “Preston, please… You will wake up Gwen!” She swatted her friend away with her hand.

“Already did, kiddo.” The third voice scared them both and made them separate. Gwen didn’t move from her position on the bed, she just wanted to let them know she hear their entire conversation, but deep inside she was glad the two magic kids got together.

“I should go and check on him, Preston. I hope you are feeling better now.” Nerris said while jumping off the bed. Preston crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand.

“I hope you are not… Disappointed…” He was looking genuinely sad for some reason. “Why would I be?” She asked tilting her head. He let go of her hand and sighed. “Well… He never told me about the ‘curse’, but I can assure you he rambles on and on about you at least once a day. With all of that in mind I thought he would confess sooner or at least make it count.” He explained which left Nerris surprised. He talks about her all the time? It can’t all be good, right?

“Don’t act like I don’t do that too, Pres. How many times did I vent on you because he said or did something stupid?” He smiled in return and shook his head. “No… Not like that. Tell you what. I know Harry will kill me and feed my body to the wild dogs, but look under my pillow in our tent. You might find something of interest.”

With that he let her go and she left the cabin with his words in mind. She had no idea what he was talking about, but hey, it was worth a shot. She fastens her step on her way to the tent not realizing she was running the last few meters.

Meanwhile, David was bringing some medicine to Harrison’s tent. Carefully removing the fabric that everyone called tent door, he made his way inside, carefully and quietly, almost scared to wake up someone. It proved to be effective because the boy sleeping on his bed didn’t wake up. Placing his head on the boy’s forehead, David confirmed that Nerris was telling the truth. His temperature was high, but not as nearly as it was half an hour ago. Harrison was sweating under the covers and would occasionally mumble something in his sleep, but otherwise he was fine. Now to take care of his fever. David didn’t want to force the pills down his throat so he prepared some water and shook Harrison awake.

“Hah, what? D-David?” The young boy said, his voice hoarse and dry. He sat up allowing David to fluff his pillow and change his blanket. “Oh Harrison, I’m so glad you are ok. Now, don’t go up and running, you still have a fever.” The redhead explained handing him pills and water. Harrison stared at his hands his hand forming a fist around the pills. “Was… All of that… A dream?” His body was shaking wildly and his breathing got rapid. “I can assure you your sickness was not a dream. Your parents said-“ “My parents?! That’s what I hoped would be a dream.” Anger was evident on his pale face and David just looked away. “Now Harrison, don’t be-“ “Where’s Nerris?” Harrison made a move to get out of bed, but David held him down. “Was she even here before or was this the worst day in my life?” David could see that some of the fury transformed into fear and his voice wavered just slightly at the end. “Don’t worry about her, she is with Preston in the councilor cabin.” He answered not releasing the boy from his grip. “You have to take your medicine and go to sleep and tomorrow is a new day…” Harrison huffed. “The last day. There is nothing to be happy about. I made no progress with my magic and my parents still hate me.”

David frowned, he was running out of good things to say fast. “Look Harrison, you are an amazing camper and everyone loves your tricks. How could you ever say otherwise?” He looked him straight in the eye. “As for your parents, they are yours and only yours, they love you and nothing can change that.” With that David pulled Harrison into a tight hug, but Harrison smacked him away. His eyes were full of unspilled tears. “You don’t know that. I don’t know that. As long as I remember my parents hated my magic and if magic is what I am then… Then… They hate me too.” He curled into a ball, his fist turning white around the pills. He didn’t want David to hear his sobs so he buried his face in the pillow.

“Harrison…” David reached out to pat his shoulder, but he flinched away when his whole body shook on contact and muffled sobs filled the tent. Leaning forward, David tried another approach with hugging, he was sure a nice friendly hug would chase away all his fears. “Everything will be a ok- OW!” The redhead was face planted right onto the floor, the impact coming from his side too great for his knees to handle.

“You touch one strand of his hair again and my sword will finish your mortal life!” It was Nerris in a battle stance with her foam sword firmly in her hands. She was standing right on the edge of Harrison’s bed, her face twisted in a silent anger. Harrison’s sobs quieten as soon as he heard her and he raised his head from the pillow to look at her. She was facing David, who was still sitting on the floor holding his side, but she kept Harrison in her peripheral vision in case something else attacked him.

“Nerris?” Harrison spoke which seemed to brake her sharp and correct posture. She slowly lowered her sword and sighed in relief finally turning to face him fully. “I was gone for just a few minutes, no need to cry for me you… Crybaby.” In the middle of her sentence Harrison grabbed her by the wrist and pulled towards him in a hug. “So, was it all a dream?” He whispered in her ear, like he didn’t want to shatter the moment they had. She found her words stuck in her throat. It would be nice and easier to explain if it were a dream, but she could hardly let go of this entire night worth of adventures. Not to mention her burn marks hurt.

Harrison felt something crawling on his back and then there was like something stung him. Nerris smirked on a tiny yelp he let out. She pinched him. “Does this answer your question?” She asked, but her voice was unsure, like she was also searching for the answer.

He nodded letting go of the girl and falling on the pillow yet again. Nerris turned to David who was now firmly on his feet. “Did you give him the medicine?” She asked in a cold tone. “Well yes, I did, but he has yet to take them.” David nodded and picked Nerris up on which she gasped in surprise. “I’m sure he will take them without your help. Oh, the bottle of water is on the table next to you, Harrison. Now, we have to change some bandages on you, maybe get a wet towel for both of you…” He continued while making his way out of the tent to the councilor’s cabin. “ _You haven’t seen the last of me.”_ Nerris mouthed to Harrison who nodded and waved with a smile.

All it took was around ten minutes and Nerris was on her way back with a large towel in each of her hands. She was skipping the whole way humming some random tune to herself. Maybe this night wasn’t so bad looking after all. Opening the tent door, Nerris hurried inside to find Harrison laying on the bed, sweating, but also shivering. Nerris placed one of the towels on her bed, while folding the other one a few times. “I see your recovering is going well.” She nodded more to herself than anymore else. She slapped the folded towel onto his forehead and smiled in triumph. “You’ll be ready to duel me in no time!” Harrison didn’t say anything not wanting to interrupt her joyous small talk. Not that he could, his jaw was trembling too much.

“We might be close to the end though. Two lifelong enemies finally realizing their fatal attraction towards each other and yet too late to count…” He felt chills run up his spine from a sudden change of her previously cheerful tone and he was sure it wasn’t from his sickness. Noticing his trembles, Nerris quickly covered Harrison with a blanket from her bed.

“I’m s-sure we c-can m-m-manage.” Harrison mumbled while holding the extra blanket like a lifeline. “That is… If m-my parents don’t l-lock me up…” On his words, Nerris frowned in thought. She sat next to Harrison and firmly grasped his hand. “If they do I’ll be forced to come and rescue you. There will be nothing standing in a way of the almighty Nerris the Cute and her Dwarf… ugh…” She let her voice fade out before shyly looking his way. “Companion…? I don’t really know what title to give you. I really don’t want to get my hopes up if the Great Council of My Dad doesn’t approve you for marriage-”

“Companion is fine!” Harrison was swift to cut her off with a nervous half yell. “How about we exchange numbers and stay in touch for whatever happens tomorrow and after first. We could, I don’t know, hang out after camp, burn a forest or two _accidently_ , maybe even show each other some magic tricks over dinner.” As he talked, Harrison was delighted to see Nerris’ smile grow more and more before she let out a giggle.

“I would love to, you big dummy!” She punched his arm playfully and got off the bed. “You should rest if you plan on having the epic final battle tomorrow. Your shivers have stopped, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t still sick.” Harrison nodded and took a deep breath. Despite his new and alluring discoveries, he still felt his stomach hollowing on the thought of last day of camp and his parents. He was starting to feel sick again until he heard snapping of fingers.

“I can hear your brain dice clicking, Harrison, and they ain’t landing on anything good.” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, a picture of annoyance. On that, Harrison bristled. “It makes sense that I’m worried! You have no idea what I’m capable of.” Then he too crossed his arms and locked their gazes in a nonverbal fight. It lasted for about two seconds until Nerris lowered her head and nodded towards her bandaged arm.

“I think I am aware.” She whispered and sighed. “But I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone and that alone is enough for me. Your parents should accept you and your magic, heck, you are magic! That’s the coolest thing ever! And if they continue to think otherwise, I swear, I’ll adopt you.”

Harrison just shook his head with a smile. “Thanks, but you are right. I need to confront them and show them my magic is harmless even after everything I’ve done… Although they already know about my little… Incident that happen this night and-“

“I will be with you every step of the way!” She cut him off with her fist flying upwards. “But really, you need to rest. Go to sleep and dream of our epic adventures or something.” She finished their conversation by walking to her own bed, which was Preston’s, but she was certain he wouldn’t mind her sleeping in it. Now that she thought about it, Preston said something about something being under his pillow, maybe it’s worth checking out now that everything’s settled. She carefully threw the pillow across the bed and was meet with what seemed to be a book with colorful yellow and brown cover. There was nothing on the covers so she presumed it was one of Preston’s many plays. On the first page was Preston’s name with many colorful sparkles and squiggly lines along with _Masterful ideas, jokes and many more_ written with a thick orange marker.

“Great… What am I supposed to do with this?” She whispered to herself while looking for any indications on what should she read first. Luckily, there was a worn down bookmark in the middle which quickly answered her question.

_Brainstorming confessions: Harrison_

_(With Nerris soon to come)_

At first Nerris could only stare at the title at the top of the page with a blank expression until it dawned on her. Scanning the contents of the page (and a few afterwards), she realized that the title definitely didn’t lie. There were many short scenarios, most crossed out, that had seemingly random romantic scenes featuring her and Harrison with the sole purpose being their confession.

“That little…” She mumbled and skipped a few pages until a text circled multiple times with neon green marker caught her eyes. It wasn’t a scene, just some monolog that was reworked multiple times judging by the amount of pencil traces.

_There is something about her freckles that remained me of stars you know… And those eyes with the color of the night sky match so perfectly. But space is a cold place, I would know, yet she is so fiery and would light up whenever she smiled. I wish she would smile more often when she’s around me… I just hope I could be as brave as her to just go up to her and tell her how I feel. I would tell her how much more fun camp has been with her around. How much we fought and laughed. It was magical… ~~Hey, Preston... Why are you writing like a maniac?~~_

_So that was what Preston was talking about_ … She could feel her face warming up. She spared a glance at Harrison’s direction, the boy already fell asleep snuggled in a blanket, and smiled. That dummy really felt something, no joke, even before this day. Who knows how old some of these ideas were… Maybe it was all work of their mutual matchmaker friend who was at it from the start. She wasn’t certain whether she wanted to strangle him or hug him. Maybe both…

She put the book back under the pillow and finally closed her eyes exhaustion from her nightly adventures finally claiming her. Maybe tomorrow won’t be such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come sooner or later, don't worry and as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
